A Bash Brother Christmas
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: Dean Portman has been having a very lonely and unhappy holiday break. Can a certain Duck change that? Slash. A 2-shot fic.


**A Bash Brother Christmas**

**A/N:** This is a two-shot slash story featuring Dean Portman and Fulton Reed. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review on your way out!

**Chapter 1: Lonely Holiday Break**

Dean Portman sighed as he turned off his stereo. The last thing he wanted to do was to go down and have dinner with his sister's giggly friends. They were good kids, but they never shut up and they giggled constantly. It drove him nuts. Shaking his head, he sat down on his bed. Most of his brothers and sisters had been having friends over constantly for the past three days. Dawn and Davi were too little at three and seventeen months. But between five-year-old Dori, seven-year-old Dustin, and especially nine-year-old Danielle the house had been practically overrun with kids since the start of Christmas break three days ago. And his loud music had nothing on the noise level of all those kids!

He sighed again. Three of his friends and gone away with their families for the holidays and two more had family in so he had hardly seen any of them and it sucked. He was feeling left out and he hated it! Shaking his head again, he looked around at his walls. Most of the space was occupied by NHL and other hockey posters and stuff. But when he got to the spot over his dresser, his eyes lingered. That was a blown-up picture of the hockey team he had played for over the summer. Team USA, or better known as the USA Ducks, it had been the best time of his life. He missed it and them.

His gaze slid to his nightstand and an ache filled his chest as his eyes fell on a picture of him and another guy. The guy had long black hair and dark eyes. He missed him terribly. He had met him over the summer and while they had not gotten along at first, he had quickly become his best friend. His name was Fulton Reed, fellow enforcer, slap shot extraordinaire, and his Bash Brother! They had become practically inseparable over the weeks playing for the USA Ducks. But Fulton was in Stillwater, Minnesota, where he lived. And since Dean lived in Chicago, Illinois, they were pretty far apart from each other. They had had one weekend visit since the summer, and although they talked over the phone and wrote to each other, it wasn't the same. He felt a pang of loneliness and longing come over him.

"Dean!" His mother's voice called up the stairs, interrupting his thoughts. "We are waiting for you. Please come on!"

Sighing, he got up and reluctantly headed downstairs. When he got to the table, he groaned inwardly at the sight of the three nine-year-olds already there.

"Glad you could join us," His father said as he plopped in his chair.

He didn't answer. He just sat there staring into space.

"What's wrong, Deano?" Dani asked. Her friends laughed at that nickname.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Dean snapped back irritably, glaring at her. He hated that nickname.

"Chill out, it was just a joke," She replied. "Don't be so grumpy."

"I don't think he has any Christmas spirit right now," her friend, Jasmine, said. Her other friend, Marnie, nodded in agreement.

Dean couldn't believe her audacity. "I believe it is none of your business, shrimp!" He shot back angrily. "So be quiet!"

"Dean," His father began warningly.

"Hey, Dean's wearing his bandanna at the dinner table!" Dustin spoke up before his father could finish. Dean wore a bandanna with colored skulls around his forehead most of the time. His parents didn't like him to wear it at the dinner table, though. But he had been so preoccupied before his mom has called him down that he had plain forgotten that he was wearing it. This time, though, he didn't care.

"So what?" He replied. "It's not a federal crime or anything."

"But you're not allowed to," Dustin persisted.

"I don't care right now!" Dean practically exploded. "So leave me alone!"

"Dean, stop it!" His mom said sternly. "You know we don't like you to wear your bandanna at the dinner table. And we know your upset because your friends are out of town or have company in; but don't take it out on your brothers and sisters."

"And quit being such a jerk," Dani added.

"I'm not the one being a jerk," Dean retorted.

"Yes you are. All I did was ask you what's wrong and you started being rude and calling people names and yelling and stuff," she told him.

"Well, if you'd shut up and just leave me alone, none of it would have happened!" He replied angrily.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned that my brother looked miserable and sad," she said.

"You called me that stupid nickname that you know I hate!" He shot back.

"I'm sorry, okay! I was just joking around!" She shook her head. "I didn't know you'd have a cow over it!"

"That's enough!" His mom broke in, speaking loudly and sternly. "Dean, I am disappointed and upset by your behavior and we'll talk about it after dinner. And, Dani, you know better than to call your brother that. You know he doesn't like it. Now, I don't want to hear any more bickering or fighting. Let's have a peaceful dinner."

"I'm sorry, bubby," Dani told him.

"Apology accepted," Dean replied. He really had taken out his frustrations and loneliness on her and she didn't deserve that. It wasn't her fault.

"I'm happy to hear that," His dad said. "Dean, please take off your bandanna while you're at the table and let's eat."

Dean did. It wasn't worth starting anything more over it. But he hardly said a word through the rest of dinner and dessert. He couldn't stop thinking about Fulton and how much he missed him.

Later, as Dean was getting into his nightclothes, after his mom had left his room, he pondered whether or not to call Fulton. She had been really disappointed by his behavior at dinner and they had talked a long time in his room. He had apologized again and she had forgiven him. She knew he had been feeling lonely and left out with his friends gone or tied up.

Needing to hear his voice, he picked up the phone on his nightstand once he was dressed and dialed his best friend's number.

It rang three times and then someone picked up. "Hello?"

Dean heart actually skipped a beat. It was Fulton's voice! "Hi, it's me," he replied.

"PORTMAN! DUDE!" Fulton exclaimed so loud that he winced and had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Thanks, Fulton, I didn't need that ear anyway," He said wryly.

"Oops, sorry," Fulton replied sheepishly. "I was just so excited to hear your voice. I've really missed you." His voice softened with that last sentence.

"I've missed you, too, so much," Dean said, his voice choking with emotion. Did he ever! "I've been going crazy here!"

"I've been going crazy myself," Fulton said. With four younger brothers and sisters, that wasn't hard to believe. "I wish I was there with you."

If only he was. He would take him in his arms and just hold him forever. Whoa, where had that come from? It seemed out of nowhere. But had it really? Did all his pangs, longings, and thoughts mean someone more? Not to mention how much he missed him!

"Hey, are you there, dude?" Fulton's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Dean replied, snapping back to the conversation. "I just spaced for a moment."

"I'd say so," Fulton agreed.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I have been dealing with constant noise here for the past three days."

"Dude, you deal with constant noise twenty-four seven with your music." Fulton's tone was admonishing.

"Hey, good music is not noise!" Dean shot back mock-angrily. "And good loud music has nothing on three constant giggling nine-year-old girls!"

"You have a point there, Portman," Fulton conceded. "But just put your headphones on and drown them out."

"Yeah, that works real well when kids are barging in my room every ten or twenty minutes," Dean scoffed.

"Well, you could go for a walk," Fulton suggested.

"With about seven inches of snow on the ground and a temperature of about fourteen degrees?" He came back.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't work. And it gets boring shooting pucks by yourself. I've done that," Fulton said.

"But it wouldn't be if we were doing it together," Dean pointed out, sounding wistful.

"I hear you," Fulton replied softly, a note of sadness and something else in his voice. Hearing it, Dean started to choke up a little as a lump started forming in his chest.

"This sucks! It's been one of the loneliest and crappiest Christmas breaks I've ever had!" He exclaimed, very frustrated.

"Tell me about it," Fulton agreed. "If only_"

"Dean!" His mother poked her head in the room, interrupting the conversation. "I need you to give Davi a bath."

Dean couldn't believe it! It was the worst timing ever! "Mom, I'm talking to Fulton!" He protested.

"Honey, this won't take long, fifteen minutes at most," she told him.

"And this is long distance!" He shot back.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I have my hands full downstairs and your father had to run to the store," she replied.

"Then wait until he gets back!" He retorted. He was mad. Here he was talking to Fulton who he hadn't spoken to in four days and she didn't seem to care!

"Dean, watch your tone please," his mother admonished him. "His bedtime is in twenty minutes so it has to be now."

"But it's not fair!" Dean protested, feeling his heart sink. His mom was real strict with the little kids' bedtimes.

"I'm very sorry, honey," She replied, her tone softening. "I know you want to talk to Fulton, but this has to be done."

"This sucks!" He exclaimed in frustration. Normally he didn't mind giving Davi a bath, but just this once he really didn't want to do it. He was really enjoying talking to his best friend whom he hadn't seen in almost two months and talked to in four days. It was so unfair!

"What does?" Fulton's voice came in his ear. "What's going on?" He sounded concerned.

"My mom wants me to give Davi a bath right now and I don't want to hang up with you," He explained," his voice full of emotion.

"That really blows," Fulton replied. Just then there was yelling on Fulton's end. "Hey, it looks I have to hang up too," Fulton said. "My dad needs to use the phone."

"Oh," Dean said softly, sounding very sad.

"Yeah," Fulton agreed, sounding as sad as Dean had sounded and felt. "But listen, I'll call you tomorrow evening, all right?"

"Ok. "I'm already looking forward to it," Dean said. "Bye, Fulton."

"Bye, Portman," Fulton replied softly and they hung up.

Dean turned to glare at his mother. "Thanks, mom!" He snapped sarcastically and stormed out of his room to go find Davi.

His mom shook her head as she left his room. Poor Dean, she thought. She knew the holiday break had been miserable for him so far. Just then an idea came to her and she smiled. Maybe, just maybe, if things worked out, it might end up being great for him after all!

Late the next afternoon, the house was in its usual chaotic state and Dean was in the den watching a movie. The only difference was that Dani's friends weren't here. But she, Dustin, and Dori had just come inside from playing in the snow and the commotion they were creating from getting their snow clothes off was insane. Dori was crying for some reason, Dustin was yelling, and Dani was shouting at Dustin to shut up. With his mom yelling at all of them the noise was so loud he could hardly hear himself think. Then in the middle of all that commotion, Davi started crying, obviously scared by all the noise.

Dean sighed and got up. After pausing the movie, he went to get Davi. He headed to the back door, but before he got there he was met by a crying Davi. Scooping him up, he continued to the back door where pandemonium greeted him.

"QUIET!" He boomed over the screaming and crying kids and his yelling mom. Everyone jumped and turned to him.

"Jeez, Dean!" Dani exclaimed.

"Sorry," Dean replied. "But I had to scream to make myself heard over all the racket. It sounds like world war three has broken out! What in the heck is going on?"

"Well, Dori fell coming up the porch steps and Dustin started yelling at her because she was crying. Then Dani started yelling at Dustin for yelling at Dori. Then I had to raise my voice to be heard to tell them to knock it off so I could see if Dori was ok. Then Davi got scared and started to cry." She sighed. "What a mess."

"Is she ok?" Dean wanted to know.

His mom nodded. "Yes, just a little split lip. There was barely any blood." She took Dori's hand. "Come on, let's rinse this off and put a little Blistex on it so I can check on Dawn."

Dean shook his head. How Dawn could nap through this racket was beyond him. He put Davi, whose cries had turned to sniffles, down. "Since she's okay, I'm going back to my movie."

"Just a minute. Will you and Dani please hang up all these snow clothes first," His mom replied. "Dustin, please go to the time out chair for seven minutes. I'm disappointed in your behavior just now."

So as Dustin stomped to the time out chair, Dean and Dori hung up the snow clothes. As soon as they were done, Dean returned to the den and his movie.

But it hadn't been even twenty minutes before Dani rushed in. "We're going to have a big snowstorm, bubby!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Dean nodded. "I know." It was supposed to hit later that night.

"Yeah, but now they're saying we could get over a foot of snow and bad winds! And they said we have a blizzard warning!"

He looked at her in surprise. He's heard this morning that they were forecasting eight to ten inches of snow. And nothing about a blizzard! "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mom and I just saw it on TV! Maybe she and Dad will light a fire in the fireplace! I hope so!" She was so excited she was dancing around as she spoke.

"Probably," Dean replied. He knew she loved snow, and normally he did too. But somehow he couldn't seem to work up a lot of enthusiasm about the coming storm. Now if Fulton were here…

"Dean? Did you hear me?" Dani interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," He told her. I must have zoned for a moment. What did you say?"

"I said we could all make a huge fort in the yard tomorrow! And will you take us sledding? Please?"

Dean sighed inwardly. It wasn't that he didn't want to do those things with his brothers and sisters. He usually enjoyed them. But right now he just was having any trouble mustering any enthusiasm. "Maybe," he answered.

Dani opened her mouth to speak but the doorbell rang before she could say a word. "Dean, will you get that?" His mom called from the rec room.

"You're closer! You get it!" Dean told her.

"No, I need you to get it!" She insisted. "And hurry!"

Dean shook his head. Dani looked as surprised as he felt. This made no sense! He paused the movie again and went to the front door. When he opened it, he could only stare in complete shock at who stood there.

**A/N:** What do you think so far? Who do you think is at the door and will Dean's holiday break get better? Stay tunes to find out and please review!


End file.
